Mega Man meets Mega Girl
by no nome
Summary: This is where Mega Man meets Mega Girl. I've included some characters from Naruto too.
1. Chapter 1

MEGA GIRL

Network transmission warrioress

Meets

mega man!

Network transmission warrior

Chapter 1

Mega man, roll, ice-man, glide and guts-man were talking in the famous Net city when a shy young girl came up to them and asked, "Which way is the control room for depositing money to the bank?" Mega Man walked to her. He said, "It's that way. By the way, who are you?" the girl blushed, because she was shy and ran off saying, "Thanks! My names Mega Girl!" Mega Man almost fell to the ground. He said, "That was the famous Mega Girl and I didn't recognize her?" Roll giggled. She said, "Maybe you need your eyes checked!" Mega Man turned to face her and said, "Ha, Ha, very funny Roll. Maybe she's right. Now Mega Girl and Mega Man are in the same city, if we join powers at any stage, we'll be unstoppable. But usually Mega Girl isn't shy. Why was she?" then it came to him. The crime team known as Grave. Maybe it was somebody dressed like her to trick him. Well, he wasn't going to fall for it. He turned and said, "Do you think it might be Grave at work. I mean Mega Girl isn't usually shy. Why was she then?" Roll blinked. She looked confused. She said, "You know, Your right! She usually isn't shy at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile behind the Alley, Mega Girl stood with a group of Net Navies called the Cut man Brothers. They worked for Grave. Mega Man heard the commotion and walked over to the Alley. He hid behind the wall. One of the Cut Mans was yelling, "Okay, now that Mega Loser thinks your on his side and knows your in town, when you turn and attack him in our battle, He'll be deleted. Won't he, huh, ain't that right, Mega Girl?" Mega girl was puffing. She scowled under her breath, "Why you, if anything happens to Hawku, your going to be dead meat, all of you!" Then Cut Man heard something. It was Roll bashing into a rubbish bin. Mega Man helped her up when The Cut Man brothers interfered. Mega Man was half way and when they jumped in front Roll fell into the bin again. Cut Man Luey, the leader, held a piece of paper. They jumped and snipped it into a paper looking monster. It attacked and blasted Mega Man into a wall. He yelled before the blast, "Go rescue Hawku from Grave!" Mega Girl gasped. How did he know. Then it came to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was spying on them. She jumped down from the building and helped him up. She had a knew plan. It was called, 'Save Mega Man'. Cut Man Licky said, "Mega Girl? what are you doing?" "I'm ignoring your orders. I don't like them. They stink, and now, it's time to pay the price!" Then Cut Man Joey snapped his fingers and Mega Girl was down in pain. She had her hand around her neck, gasping in pain. Cut Man Luey walked to her and said, "Oh, what's the matter? Bowing before us?" Then he gasped! There was a strange simble around her neck. He said, "No! then that means…?" "Yes, it does! What's the matter, little mark I gave you hurting a bit?" said a voice from the shadows. He looked half snake. He was creepy looking. Mega girl looked up and said, "Irochimaru. What are you doing here? I thought you were assassinated. If not, I'm going to do it, right here, right now!" Irochimaru walked to her, bent down and stroked here face. He said, "Oh what's the matter? Jealous? All because I dumped you down like a broken weapon. I just found another kid I put the mark on. He had even more potencual than you did." Mega Girl cursed, "He'll be Deleted before he serves you!" Irochimaru Said again, "I'm disappointed in you. After all this time, I was expecting a friendly reunion." Mega girl got up. She said, "I'm going to take you out. After all you're the one who taught me everything. Ain't that right Sensei?" Then Mega girl ran to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mega girl tried to punch him when he let his tongue out and Mega Girl jumped sideways up the building. The tongue reached up and grabbed her by the wrist, nocking the weapons she had. His tongue flung her back onto the ground. She faced her free hand to him and yelled, "Striking Shadow Snake!" Four long, never ending snakes, shot from her hand and wrapped around Irochimaru. She pulled the snakes over towards her. Irochimaru was pulled to the other side of the wall. She got the snakes back and did a hand sign, borrowing his hand as well. He recognized it immediately. She said, "that's right, You and I are going to die right here." then she held her breath and said in her head, "Ninja art, twin snake sacrifice Jutsu!" Irochimaru said, "I'm afraid that you will die alone Mega Girl." Then Irochimaru rose from his hiding spot. She turned to look at him and turned back ant the other one. It turned into mud. She turned. He said, "That's right, substitution."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She gasped. She only had 10 minutes. Then she would be deleted. She ran towards Mega Man and yelled, "We need to combine powers, NOW!" Mega man got up and they combined their powers. They did the Programme Advance. Made up of : Long Sword, Wide Sword and Cyber Sword. Combined at the right time. They threw the double Programme Advance at him and he struck an attack. Mega Girl knew she had to get hit. Ti was a one hit KO attack. She was going to be deleted anyway. She jumped in front. She got hit and her data started vanishing. Mega Man gasped. All the friends gasped. Mega Man tried to grab for her but all he got was air. Then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mega Man had a talk. There must be something they could do to bring her back.

Then glide had and idea. They would go to the data falls and fetch her data. Then go to Sci-lab and combine the data with her main frame. They got the data and headed over to Sci-lab. Their chances were slim. They got in and combined the data. Mega Girls body started to reappear. Mega Man was so happy. Then the glass broke and she was free. She was so happy to be back. She ran and hugged everyone. Even though she didn't know them that well. Mega man was the only one who hugged her back. Then everything was smooth going from then on.

The

End!


End file.
